


By the Will of the Qun

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Dragon Age Kinkmeme Fills [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was right to respect this human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Will of the Qun

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fill originally posted [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=42985725#t42985725) :)

The Arishok had never before seen a mage so unshackled.

The chattel standing in their little herds, beneath their choking cloud of nervous-fear stench did not see the smallest narrowing of his eyes, the minute flare of his nostrils that told of his surprise. If some of them did, they were not to know this smallest betrayal would have been a disgrace, had it been seen by those who understood. His back was to his people. 

Hawke's power has made the air of the room hum with as-yet unleashed energy. It cackles against the Arishok's thick skin, like hundreds of serpents failing to pierce his hide. The mage's eyes are glow with magic. There is gratifying fear in the Champion's face, but it is overshadowed by determination. This pleases the Arishok.

He was right to respect this human. He begins to have the first thoughts of doubt in his triumph, but he does not regret the decision made. If he falls before the Champion of Kirkwall, then he will have bowed before only the worthiest of opponents. He will die proud, and with dignity, and by the will of the Qun.


End file.
